Stepladders are generally known in the art. Kummerlin, U.S. Pat. No. 4,502,564, discloses a foldable stepladder. Because of their desired portability, foldable stepladders often include handles and other features that make them easier to transport. Lucci, U.S. Pat. No. 3,744,591, discloses a portable, folding stepladder.
When working on a stepladder, it is often desirable to have tools, paint and other necessary objects within easy reach. For example, it is known to removably attach a paint roller tray to the rung of a ladder to more easily paint a ceiling or other area requiring a ladder or step stool. Golden, U.S. Pat. No. 3,625,388, discloses a paint tray particularly useful with an upright ladder.
Utility trays for use with stepladders are also known in the art. Pham, U.S. Pat. No. 5,673,885, discloses a paint tray for a stepladder for storing work materials, tools and a paint bucket that is held onto the ladder by retaining means. Melanson, U.S. Pat. No. 5,613,574, discloses a ladder mounted tool holster and parts tray that removably clamps onto the top step of a stepladder. Katz et. al, U.S. Pat. No. 6,443,260, discloses a stepladder tray pivotally attached to the top cap of a stepladder for supporting tools and the like. Christ et. al, U.S. Pat. No. 5,052,581, discloses a detachable ladder support tray for supporting tools and paint containers.
It is often inconvenient, however, to use a removable tool or paint tray with a stepladder. In some instances, the tray may be difficult to attach or remove from the stepladder. The removable tray and stepladder usually must be stored separately, taking up additional space. Additionally, to move a stepladder from place to place, the tray may need to be removed and carried separately because of weight or awkward transport configuration.
The present invention makes more convenient the use of tool and utility trays with stepladders by incorporating a pivoting utility tray onto the stepladder frame and a locking mechanism for enhanced stability.